


The Last Show

by Firstattempt



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pining, True Love, slight self-hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstattempt/pseuds/Firstattempt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me I'm wrong," Brendon stepped forward. He wasn't turning back now. "Tell me I'm imagining whatever is between us and I won't mention it again". </p><p> </p><p>Brendon's in love with Dallon, even though he's married, but it's the last show of the tour so he takes a shot. (Very fluffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Show

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is my first ever fanfic so please forgive me. Also, I want to mention the fact that I do love Breezy; I think she's so sweet and awesome but yeah, this is fanfiction land so you know...

"Last show of the tour!" Brendon cheered happily. "Think it was a pretty good ending", the man smiled mischievously up at the tall bass player, currently leaning against the fence that surrounded the veranda at the front of the hotel. He winked cheekily, his mind playing back over the memory of the quick kiss they had shared on stage during Sins. Dallon smiled back nervously, casting his eyes down to the floor. 

"Yeah...sorry about that. Just wanted to put on a good show, you know?" He murmured. 

Brendon's smile dropped in disappointment before taking in a deep breath. Last show. Last chance. Just tell him.

"Was that all it was?" He whispered, chewing on his lip. 

Dallon's head shot up, a frown creasing his beautiful face as his arctic eyes searched the other man's for any sign of humour or teasing, to be greeted only by earnest wide eyes and an apprehensive expression - something he had never seen on the usually boisterous, confident singer. 

"Bren..."he started before cutting off and resting his head back against the wooden fence, tilting his head up to look up at the midnight sky. 

"Tell me I'm wrong," Brendon stepped forward. He wasn't turning back now. "Tell me I'm imagining whatever is between us and I won't mention it again". He waited expectantly, now standing so close to the other man that he could feel a comforting warmth radiating of him. He longed to take another step and wrap his arms around Dallon's long torso, fully emerging himself in the heat and homely scent that seemed to constantly surround the older man but he didn't want to make a move until he had an answer, too afraid that perhaps he had been imagining the lingering looks and gentle touches. Maybe it all had been for show after all; simply giving the audience what they wanted. Dallon returned his gaze back to the shorter man and Brendon immediately knew that no, he hadn't been imaging it. 

"You're not wrong". And with that he turned and dropped down to sit on the step leading up to the veranda where Brendon was currently standing. Brendon silently watched him before slowly joining him on the floor. 

Tears formed in Dallon's eyes and quickly began to slide down his face, dripping off to land on his limp hands in his lap. He couldn't seem to move to wipe them away though. Dallon wasn't this guy. He wasn't the guy who would cheat on his wife - a wonderful woman who had stood by him for five years through thick and thin, who had given birth to a beautiful daughter who Dallon adored. He loved his life and he loved the family he had made. He wasn't the guy to throw it all away and fall for someone else. He was the guy who would look at unfaithful men with anger and confusion, wondering how they could betray someone they loved like that. But apparently Dallon was wrong. Apparently he was that guy and he didn't know when he had changed. Maybe it was when he first met Brendon and he observed how snug the man's jeans fit; maybe it was when their foreheads pressed together for the first time on stage and he noticed how warm Brendon's breath was: maybe it was when he had rejected a phone call from Breezy because he was watching a movie with the singer and he didn't want to disturb the moment; maybe it had been when they were up on stage that night and Brendon's lips had been _just there_ and it was the last show and Dallon just thought _to hell with it_ and leaned in; maybe it was right at that moment, when sitting under the night sky, he silently reached out a hand and grasped Brendon's in it. The younger man sucked in a breath before entwining his own fingers in the bass players, staring at him with wide eyes. The warmth in Dallon's hand was like an anchor to him. He felt like he was lost; drowning in the world and his own head and all that was keeping him together in that moment was the hand gripping his own. 

Brendon looked desperately at Dallon, searching his head for something to say to help but not wanting to say something that would make the other man pull away. He had been dreaming of a moment like this for months, for the slightest of acknowledgments that maybe the older man felt even a fraction of the way Brendon felt about him and here it was. But seeing those tears on his face...that was something Brendon had never wished for. It physically pained his heart to see the man he loved in such torment. Brendon knew exactly what was going on that head of his - the internal struggle he must of been dealing with. Dallon was a good person - Dallon was an amazing person and he was a good father and a good husband but you can't fight feelings like this as Brendon knew from experience. When he had first realised that he was harbouring a slight crush towards his married band member he had tried everything he could to ignore it. Had gone out to bars every other night and slept with god knows how many people, trying not to picture the tall man's face when he pushed them onto his bed. Had tried to drown his feelings with alcohol and, at some point, had ignored Dallon all together, only to find, to his disappointment, that that just made him miss him all the more. Brendon wanted to tell Dallon all this; tell him how it wasn't his fault that he'd grown feelings for someone who wasn't his wife but he knew it wouldn't help. Dallon wouldn't believe him and would hate himself for what had happened. That thought terrified Brendon more than anything, not only because it hurt to see this beautiful man full of such self-loathing but because the small, self-centered voice in the back of his head was telling him that if Dallon hated the idea of cheating on his wife that much, then nothing would ever happen between the two of them. That he would smother his feelings towards the singer and instead go back home to his family to live out a loveless marriage. Brendon knew how selfish that sounded. Dallon had a family. Had a baby girl and an awesome wife who loved him and all Brendon could think about was how much it would hurt to be turned down and know that they never got the chance at something that could've been truly spectacular but Brendon _was_ selfish. He was a selfish human being who didn't deserve Dallon Weekes but dammit, he wanted him. He _needed_ him. From the first time they had met, Brendon knew that having this man would be worth more than any award or any title. He needed the love only Dallon could give him. The quick kisses on the head, the feeling of his shoulder under his head when he started to fall asleep during a movie, the warmth of his hand as they walked down the street. If he couldn't have any of that then Brendon didn't know what he would do. Somehow, over the last year, Dallon had become all he cared about and nothing else seemed to matter anymore. 

"Dallon...Dallon I'm so sorry. I know this was never supposed to happen but..." 

"But what?" Dallon asked hoarsely, furiously brushing away the tears from his cheeks. 

"But...I'm not sorry it did"

The taller man turned his head to meet the others eyes, frowning.

"I'm not sorry I'm in love with you" 

Dallon's breath hitched. Definitely no turning back now. 

"You are the best thing I've ever been close to and I'm not going to apologize for my feelings because...because they're real and...they're the best things I've ever felt"

"Bren.." Dallon sniffed and smiled tearfully 

"And, I mean, can you really blame me for falling for you? Like seriously look at you!" Brendon blurted out, giving a nervous grin and laugh. 

Dallon choked out a scoff, "Yeah, I don't really see it", he said shaking his head with a half-hearted smile. 

"I know you don't", Brendon said in a suddenly determined voice, his smile gone as he stared intently into Dallon's blue eyes. "But I do and I assure you: you're worth loving Dal." Tears were gathering in Dallon's eyes again, this time for a different reason. "I know you don't feel like it right now but you are a good person, okay? You didn't choose for this to happen but it did. The fact that you're so upset with yourself right now just proves that". He paused. "I want you to know...whatever happens now, you'll always be worth loving". Dallon dropped his head into is hands, hiding his face and looking away to hide the tears that were now streaming down his cheeks but that didn't stop Brendon. 

"Dal...Dal", he whispered pushing Dallon's hands away from his face. He grabbed the man's chin and turned it so Dallon was facing him again. "You are good." Brendon cupped Dallon's face in his hands and rested his forehead against the crying man's. "You are good," he brushed the tears off his cheeks with his thumbs. "You are kind", he kissed his cheek. "You are humble", he kissed the other cheek. "You are patient", he kissed his nose. "You are generous", he kissed his forehead before resting his own against it again. "And I love you", he pulled back. "No matter what happens". 

Dallon sniffed, smiling in that small way he always did when someone paid him a compliment. His eyes shined brightly and Brendon felt a huge sense of pride that he had managed to cause that. Then he looked down at his lap shyly. 

"I love you too, Brendon" he whispered 

Brendon felt tears gather in his own eyes but he blinked them back. There had been to much crying for one night. His face split in a huge grin that he was unable to contain as he let out a breathy laugh of relief. He reached out his hands to take Dallon's into his own causing the bass player to lift his gaze from his lap to meet the singers, his face breaking out into a similar expression. 

They stared at each other for a moment, basking in each others happiness before Brendon's smile dropped slightly and his eyes grew wide and questioning as a thought passed through his head. 

"And...you wanna be with me, right?" He chewed on his lip. Yes, Dallon loved him but that didn't change the fact that he had a family who Brendon knew he loved too. There was still the chance that he would choose them over Brendon. He wouldn't really blame the man.

Dallon had been thinking about the same thing. Could he really give up the woman who had supported him for years and the child he cherished so much for his own selfish feelings? He knew it was wrong to do so but everything about Brendon just felt so right. He felt more complete and happy sat next to this man than he had in years and he knew he would never feel this good again if he gave Brendon up. Just this once couldn't he be selfish? Every decision he had made in his life before this had revolved around what other people wanted; what made other people happy - his parents, his siblings, his band mates, Breezy. And if he chose Brendon then that wouldn't necessarily make him a bad father, would it? He would still go to Amelie's school plays and attempt to teach her ukulele. He would still phone her everyday to see how she was and answer all her inquisitive, ridiculous questions. Would still hug her tightly and attempt to protect her from all the harsh things in the world. He could still be a good father and spend the rest of his life with the man he loved and that was all that mattered. Breezy would be distraught though. _She'll find someone new. Someone worthy of such a special woman._ It would hurt though. He had spent nearly six years with her and it would hurt to see her hate him. But he could deal with it. He could deal with it if he had Brendon to hold him at night. 

"Yes", he breathed out, before starting to nod determinedly. "Yes, I want to be with you".

The laughing smile appeared again on Brendon's face as he wrapped his arms around Dallon's neck, pulling him in for a tight embrace. He pressed his face into Dallon's neck while the other man pressed his eyes shut, burying his own into the younger mans hair.

"I love you, Dal" 

"I love you too, Brendon"

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so apologies for any mistakes and as I said, this is my first fic so if you think I should alter any of my tags or whatever please say. Anyway...yeah, there you have it. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
